The End
by Fanny chan
Summary: ExT chapter 18 and final chapter: Here is the ending of this fic. I had my share of misery and joy while writing this and i hope you have too. Love u all and bye for now... till my next fic
1. Great Grandmother… why have you come?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic that is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: I do hope you enjoy this new fic I have in store for all of you.

Tomoyo: Gomen for her previous story- 'Unable'. She never had the inspiration to do it nor complete it.

Chibi fanny: However, this one is sure to be completed! I'll make sure she does it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Great-Grandmother… why have you come?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo Daidouji. A beautiful, wealthy girl of the age of 13. Yet strangely, for her age, she has both the manners and charm of an well-educated lady.

However, somewhere deep inside, she still had contained the heart of a young girl and sometimes, very rare however, she allows this emotions to show, especially when she was by herself such as she is now.

In a library full of magical books, she danced and twirled happily, smiling gleefully to herself all this while. The library, a place filled with the whole universe of knowledge. It was absolutely fascinating.

Yet, in the far end of this vast library lies a book which never fails to amaze her. It was her great-grandmother's autobiography.

She turned the crinkled, ancient pages, well aware to be as gentle as she could.

__

It was truly an antique, was the only thought running through her mind as she scanned through the cursive almost illegible writing. Yet it was many years of practise, of studying this autobiography that Tomoyo managed to finally decipher these unique words.

__

I'll just take a few minutes to finish this chapter, she promised herself silently as she sat on one of the large comfy sofa, legs crossed, eyes set in intense concentration.

However, minutes slowly ticked by as hours came. And Tomoyo was still engrossed into the book, flipping pages one by one, reading her great-grandmother's vivid display of words.

"… and that was how I finally managed to say yes to his wonderous marriage proposal. He is truly amazing and wonderful. The guy every girl yearns to have. I'm must be really fortunate.

After our wedding, we retired to our hotel room. And that was when I had drawn this amazing picture of him, sitting by the bed, eyes set in intense concentration. He was reading a book- Thrice in a fantasy. I sighed blissfully as I watched him…"

Tomoyo flipped to the next page mechanically. A beautiful sketch covered the page and at the bottom right of this picture was her great-grandmother's signature written in a cursive, elegant style.

"Oime Frisoke," Tomoyo read out loud, smiling and emphasizing on each syllabel.

A wave of silence hanged in the air, leaving Tomoyo feeling weird and uneasy.

All at once, bright balls of sky blue energy shot out from nothingness, coming to a halt in front of the petrified girl, amethyst eyes wide with fright.

The balls took form and a sky blue aura outlined an angelic figure, kind and pure.

Tomoyo stood stiff in front of the incredible person but the pureness the figure omitted soothed her nerves and calmed her terrified soul.

The figure, or perhaps angel is more appropriate, gave a kind grin and opened her mouth to speak.

"Dear great-granddaughter Tomoyo Daidouji." She chuckled at the shocked gasp from Tomoyo.

"Yes, I'm your one and only great-grandmother, Oime, and that's my autobiography you're reading. Is it interesting?"

Tomoyo nodded hesitantly but surely.

Tomoyo started to take a tiny step backwards but something held her in place.

Oime eyes became pupilesses as she reached out to her. Touching Tomoyo's forehead gently, she chanted in a trace-like state.

__

"The end has come and beginning has arrived

Time is crossed and mixed.

You are in jungle of time and space.

Another child will come along,

A predestined child as yourself.

Thus lead your path well

Tomoyo Daidouji…

A wrong move can change your history,

A false truth can change your life,

Believe no one,

Trust nobody,

Nobody but one…

Affection would lead two minds to combine,

Two souls to merge and

Two hearts to one.

You'll come across many people,

Friend or foe, you decide.

A word of caution however,

Never judge a book by its cover,

Judge it by its sincerity and words,

Its expression and display

Many will make it difficult for you, 

Few will make it easy.

So thus a small farewell note from me to you

There are no coincidences,

Only inevitables

All things happen for a reason.

And with that note,

Syaonara, Goodbye"

Oime's glowing finger left Tomoyo's forehead and she disappeared, her touch leaving an electric, tingling sensation.

Tomoyo became a jumble of questions with no answers as she stared at the empty library.

However, her world faded into darkness before she could figure it all out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_A new adventure had begun, an exciting journey awaits._

Time is paused and Tomoyo is transported… deep into a muddle of time and space…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Completed on: 15th August 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	2. Lost in time

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: Heehee… this is pretty short. *sweatdrops*

Chibi fanny: If you don't understand, just e-mail Fanny. She'll be more than glad to answer your questions.

Tomoyo: Yeah. Remember to R & R! This chapter is kinda weird.

Fanny chan: I mentioned I'll try to write with hints of humor but now I'm unsure. I hope you enjoy this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**The End **_~By Fanny chan~_

Lost in time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dazed eyes opened slowly, as if she had just awoke from a deep sleep which perhaps she really did.

****

Tomoyo's POV

I must be here for a reason. Everything has a reason. But I wonder what the reason for this is…

****

End of Tomoyo' POV

She stood up from the swampy ground and surveyed her surroundings. It was then that she recalled her great-grandmother's words.

__

"The end has come and beginning has arrived

Time is crossed and mixed.

You are in jungle of time and space."

She gasped and started sprinting around the tree-filled jungle. Crying out for someone to help, for anyone to help.

The sun soon became an orange-red orb in the sky, allowing the pale moon to overcome.

Overwhelmed with fatigue, Tomoyo leaned onto a tree bark, eyes drooping with exhaustion. She had been running all day! 

Yet, in the deep dark abyss of night, she barely heard low growling gradually getting louder and louder. It was swiftly appraoching her. She sat rigidly as she heard the dry padded footsteps, its deep awful breath letting out small puffs.

At the corner of her eye, she caught the moonbeam glinting off her soon-to-be attacker's sliver-white teeth. It was frightening, pure terror making goosebumps stand on her arm.

She wanted to cry in terror yet she was too afraid to move, to try to escape death.

She was going to die… Her death was too fast, too early… _too soon_…

That very thought sickened her. She was strong. Her great-grandmother gave her her support. How can she simply give up?

Springing up, she turned to face the creature, hands placed protectively in front of her.

Suddenly a figure sprinted past, allowing a small breeze to play with her thick locks of hair. 

She stared, dotted eyed, at the person as it slashed the creature neatly into half.

Then he turned to her, midnight azures staring at her coldly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a chilly tone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Completed on: 15th August 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	3. Haunted

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: *cries* THIS IS SHORT TOO!!! Oooo… why can't I make longer fics… *sniff*

Tomoyo: *sighs while smiling* Just be glad your writer's block is kinda gone. =^_^=

Chibi Fanny: Yeah! =^_^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**The End** _~By Fanny chan~_

Haunted

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo started faltering as she inched away from those cruel eyes transfixed on her. It seemed to her that he was not her saviour but her predator and she, the prey.

"I hate to repeat my question miss. Let me ask you again. What are you doing here?"

Tomoyo shivered and shook her head, indicating she did not know.

Their gazes locked for a moment before he sighed.

"You're scared of me aren't you? Just like the many creatures of this forest. Answer me fair maiden. Why? Why are you afraid?"

Tomoyo was taken aback by that question. She did not know why. She was simply… afraid.

Yet, in a surprisingly steady voice, she called out to him. "I'm not afraid. It is you who have mistakened."

The man seemed relieved as he shealthed his sword, taking quick long strides towards her.

Tomoyo cowered internally as he came up to her, offering his hand. "I'm Eriol Hiragizawa."

Hesistantly, she took his out reached palm and reluctantly introduced herself to him as well.

"What are you doing here along in the Haunted Woods?" Eriol asked.

"Haunted?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? How did you come here in the first place?"

"I woke up here." Her reply was simple but true.

Eriol nodded thoughtfully. 

"You give off an unusual aura, very unusual, just like mine." 

"I was abandoned here when I was merely a boy, perhaps around six years, vunerable to all these shadowy creatures lurking here," Tomoyo eyes went wide on hearing the news.

Eriol shrugged as he continued. "For your information, the monster you just came face to face was merely a minor one. It is called Tsioku."

He studied at Tomoyo's confused look. Then, sliding a finger down her cheek and resting it beneath her chin, he tilted her head and mummered. "You are very special Tomoyo. You have hidden talents beyond your wildest imagination. Besides that, you are the first human I have ever been in contact with ever sinced my parents left me here."

Tomoyo blushed and went wide-eyed. 

Suddenly, Eriol eyes lighted up, as if he had just remembered something important.

Dropping his hand, he asked her eagerly. 

"Do you know magic?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"There's no such thing as magic," was her reply.

Eriol's pupils gave off a slivery glint.

"Then may I ask if you know what are what was that called… cars, machines?"

Tomoyo nodded vigorously.

Eriol looked down and smirked to himself.

"I know why you are here Tomoyo," grinning, he faced her.

"You are in a voltex trapped deep between the past, present and future. I was told of your visit. You are in Veteris, a place of magic and mystery. In other words," he avoided her intense gaze and starred into the starry night.

"You are trapped in time void, lost in time, lost in space."

Tomoyo took a quick step back, eyes shimmering with astonishment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Yes Tomoyo, will you take your first challenge? To fight your way out of this creepy place in the name of freedom? But be warned Tomoyo, without magic, you would not stand much a chance, unless Eriol is able to help that is…

Or will this plainly be the end?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Completed on: 16th August 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	4. Alone in the dark

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: HANYAAN!!! *reads reviews over and over again*

Tomoyo: *sweatdrops* Fanny just wanted to say thank you…

Chibi Fanny: …for all your beautiful reviews and comments!! =^_^=

Fanny chan: *suddenly grins sheepishly* I can't help it… I had to add some confusing words and phrases into this story… I feels it make it more realistic. *looks at readers' funny looks and sweatdrops* Guess not…

Oh yeah, about the 'car' thingy, I guessed that was the only thing that came to my mind… since I assumed that you'd realized the dimension Tomoyo is in currently does not know a THING about cars and machines… it's suitable right? =^_^=

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**The End** _~By Fanny chan~_

Alone in the dark

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo, suddenly overcome with lethargy, plopped wearily on the ground, head in drooped onto her palms.

Eriol rushed over to her and asked quickly.

"Are you all right? Plese answer."

Tomoyo nodded, elicting a relieved sigh from Eriol.

"I thought you had fainted a while back there." Eriol told her.

Taking a deep breath, she picked her head from her hands and looked at him in the eye.

"Are you sure? I'm really am in another dimension?"

Eriol nodded his head solemnly as he studied the leaves-covered ground.

"I vividly remember my mo… someone telling me about you. Told me to ask you those questions or rather, say them to the first human I meet. I'm surprised I could still remember them."

He turned back to her and smile.

Tomoyo nodded thoughtfully, too deep in thought to notice the slip.

"Well, I guessed I have to go. Hopefully we will meet again soon…" Eriol started sprinting away and jumped over a low-hanging tree branch, disappearing from sight. Tomoyo was left cold and alone.

The moon still hung high admist the clear night sky. She stared at the shadowy paths leading deeper into the forest. Only one leads to the exit. The others… to danger.

She scrunched her nose as she studied the unknown paths that lay ahead.

"Now which shall I choose?" She asked aloud. Then, pouting, she shouted angriliy. "Eriol didn't even give me a clue!" She stomped her feet but received no answer.

She shrugged. "I guess he is really gone…" Then her eyes turned serious as she chose her path.

"North it will be!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is my task acomplished? My mother never told me if I should follow her. But maybe I should… it will pass the time… but then I would have to leave here, and face the very danger my parents died for…"

With that, azure eyes studied the pale moon, seemingly finding the answer to this question.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold shiver slid down her spine.

"Perhaps I should have choosen south…" she gulped when a distant owl hooted. "Maybe not."

She took faltering steps into the unknown, eyes shifting from her right to her left, then right again.

"Why couldn't Eriol at least accompany me to the exit."

Suddenly, a strange thought entered her mind. "Was there an exit in the first place?"

But, before she could think of anything more worse than that, a hideous bird-like creature appeared above her, flapping its large, bulky wings, pupiless eyes glaring straight at her for intruding its territory, giving it a strange, unearthly feel.

All of a sudden, it gave a shrieking screech as it circled her in the air. Then it zoomed in for the kill.

Tomoyo merely watched her life fade away, stunned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Completed on: 18th August 2002~

~Ammeneded on: 2nd November 2002~


	5. Unleashed!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: what will happen to dear old Tomoyo-chan. Well, this chapter will decide.

Tomoyo: *sigh* I still don't understand why you like ExT so much.

Chbi fanny: You and Eriol are such a KAWAII couple.

Fanny chan: See, even my chibi agrees with me.

Tomoyo: *pouts* EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME!

Fanny chan: *bobs her head* Hush! The readers want some peace and quiet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Unleashed!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo tried to cry out for help but her lips simply would not do her bidding.

The monster was coming nearer and nearer at an alarming, heart-stopping rate, bulging eyes hungry with anticipation. Tomoyo could see it clearly. It hungered for her soul…

She squeezed her eyes shut, praying a silent prayer, hoping the God in heaven would deliver her from her almost certain fate.

Then she clamped her hand tightly in front of her with a sound clap, totally not of her own will.

The silence that had followed was the most tense and deafening one she had ever experienced. Yet, somehow, a soft crackling sound broke the silence, causing the creature to come to a definite halt, blank eyes overcomed with unknown fear.

The crackling became the static of energy and electricity as amethyst pupils became strangely placid, as if her soul was suddenly sucked out.

A change of place seemed to have occurred, perhaps due to the strange irony of destiny.

Tomoyo was in power now. The creature, a complete wave of dread and uneasinesss.

The energy ball, fueled with her own tremenduous amount of fear and anxiety, burned bright and pure. Gradually, it grew in size, absorbing more and more power. The creature was now fleeing for its life but it was already too late.

It shot out, spinning and twisting its form and shape. Once it was a fire-breathing dragon, next it was a gravity-defying ghost yet, no matter what it changed into, it would only result in one simple conclusion. The creature was engulfed in scorching white gas.

The smoke slowly and mercilessly ate the creature from its very bones, to its flesh, to its thick, sickly green hind. It was eating the creature inside out…

A final ear-splitting screech emitted from the creature's beak-like mouth before it disappeared in to nothingness. No evidence of it remained, not even its carcass. Other smaller animals, which were lying in wait to snatch its share of food, scurried away in fear of becoming her next victim.

A wispy scent lingered in the air, the sweet smell of victory. Perhaps it was the scent of beautiful plum blossoms blooming in spring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Perhaps I have to follow what my heart say… I will be careful, mother, father… Thank you for your guidance…

Eriol smiled, a finger placed thoughtfully under his chin.

Never did I suspect how magnificient is the power she wields.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A shout startled Eriol out of his thoughts.

"There you are! I thought you had abandoned me!" The next thing he knew, he was pounced on and wrapped in a possessive and terrified embrace by the one and only Tomoyo Daidouji.

"She recovered fast…" was his last thought as the branch he was sitting on broke beneath them.

~*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*~

"I see… I see. That will put my mind at ease." Sonomi glanced up at the smiling, genial face. "Thank you grandmother."

"That is not a problem… my child," Oime replied, chuckling. "I'm glad to meet you again, after all these years, you had finally become a mother of a wonderful child."

Sonomi blushed. "Thank you. You were always the flatterer."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Completed on: 30th August 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	6. Exiting the silver gates

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: Thank you 4 the reviews! =^_^=

Tomoyo: *pops up with some old grandmother's spectacles on* According to my research, more readers go for this fic rather then your angst fic 'The Lure of the moon'.

Chibi Fanny: Yeah. *whips out a caculator* According to my calculations, 8.2 readers per chapter reads this fic rather than the other one with 6 readers per chapter.

Fanny chan: Oooo…. I do hope this ratings keep up. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I love reading the reviews. I simply love it. I found out majority, if not, all of the reviews for each chapter contains the same reviewers aka my friends. ARIGATOU!!!! You don't know how much these reviews mean to me. *sniff*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Exiting the silver gates

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol rubbed him sore bottom with his free arm while glaring at the girl literally hanging off his other limb. It was not in a possessive way yet not in a friendly way either. It was similar to a I-don't-you-to-run-away-halfway-because-I-am-scared-out-of-my-wits kind of clutching.

Eriol felt a migrane coming on as her long fingernails dug deep into his flesh.

__

I hope my arm will still be as flawless after I finally managed to obtain a crowbar to pry her off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo felt the effect from her recent encounter slowly working into her veins. A sudden wave of fright and terror roamed inside of her, making her insides twist into horror. A low rustling of leaves forced her to clutch Eriol tighter, barely noticing him wincing in pain.

__

What would happen if I hadn't manage to defeat that beastly creature. Won't I be… dead?

She quickly shook that thought out of her mind.

The thick dense clumps of trees, fortunately for Tomoyo, opened up into a flat grass plain. There was an uneasy silence as Eriol paused, eyes scrunched up deep in thought.

A sudden bolt of lightning slashed across the sky opening up a portal of some sort. An ugly creature emerged, grinning or so it seems. Tomoyo tensed. Her mouth dropped open. Flipping back, away from Eriol, she couched into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the creature chuckled, Eriol joining in a moment later. Tomoyo was getting annoyed. _Had they gone mad?_

"You never told her what to expect did you Eriol? It took me by surprise seeing another human beside yourself waiting to fight me." His magohany slitted pupils turned to her, as if analyzing her.

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol critically. "He never told me…"

Now it was Eriol's turn to speak. "I wanted to see how you will react." Eriol grinned and looked over at the creature. "Nice to meet you again Tieth. I could barely recognise you under all that slime."

"I'd take that as a compliment." Tieth let out another throaty laughter. "And Eriol, enlighten me. How old are you dear boy?"

Eriol huffed indignantly, acting offended. "I'm like to be referred as a young man if you don't mind. I'm already 15."

Tieth smiled and walked towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"You'll forever be a boy, compared to big old me."

Eriol laughed along, nodding. Suddenly the laughter ceased and both turned to Tomoyo, who was still glaring at Eriol.

Eriol smacked his head. "Oh dear, where's my manners? Tomoyo, this is my old friend, Tieth. Don't be afraid of his weird appearance. He is just an old pushover." Tomoyo nodded uncertainly but was strangely convinced.

"And Tieth, Tomoyo, my new aquaintance" Tieth held out his long arm. Tomoyo took it hesistantly. She was surprised. His palm was cool and clammy yet with a hint of warmth.

Suddenly Eriol patted Tieth on the shoulders perhaps a tad too hard, causing the overgrown creature to fall on his face. Looking at Tomoyo triumphantly, Eriol announced loudly. "Told you he was a big, old pushover." Tomoyo could not hold back a small giggle.

After a few minutes of fun and laughter, the trio turned serious. "How did she get in?"

Eriol shrugged. "She is from another world. Supposed to complete a mission of some kind. But until then, she can't leave."

Tieth beady eyes brightened. "Do you mean the one your mot…" He was silenced by a sharp glare.

Tieth coughed and cleared his throat. "You must have come here for a reason," he stated the obvious, still seeming a little uneasy.

"We would like to leave this forest. I will act as Tomoyo's guardian." He looked sharply at Tieth again before he could open his mouth.

"Ahem, I see… Never thought you'd feel a need to leave this precious place. I hope you will return soon Eriol." Tieth stared pointedly at Eriol for a few seconds who had intentionally avoided his gaze. Sighing under his breath, he turned towards Tomoyo. "You are the fortunate girl to be able to persuade Eriol to leave this place, a haven of some sort, to him that is. The creatures here mostly leave him alone unless provoked."

"They are scared of me Tieth," Eriol retorted.

"Well perhaps."

Tomoyo looked puzzled. "But I never persuaded him to join me. He volunteered."

Tieth expression now mirrored Tomoyo's look but dare not ask in case of invoking Eriol's wrath.

"Nevermind what I said Tomoyo… Now take my hand. I'll let you out as my duty of the keeper of the Silver Gate." 

"Sliver Gate,

With the power bestowed onto me as keeper,

Open."

A swirling mist wrapped around the duo and the last they heard was a parting phrase from Tieth.

"Keep safe. Be well."

And with that, they left the Silver Gate and the Haunted Forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ya know…*sheepish* I realized I forgot to give them clothes… hehe. Okay let's see… Tomoyo is wearing a light lavender summer dress with occasional wisps of blue. Eriol is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and long brown pants. There are regular tears near his elbows and knees and a long slash near his calf to his thigh but his skin was okay. _Amazing…_ hehe

And to my realization on how Eriol's skin can be flawless after his 9 years spent in a forest? I just can say that he is a magician himself. However, he has not been trained in the field of magic but was instead practised in the field of fighting. However, he had already learnt the basics of magic and simple but strong basic spells.

~Completed on: 4th September 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	7. The destruction, the chaos…

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: I don't think I will ever manage to give all of you a long chapter. Gomen nasai…

Tomoyo: In this chapter, it will mostly be descriptive… no humor… *sniff*

Chibi Fanny: WILL THERE EVER BE A LITTLE **HUMOR**????!!! *sniff* *sniff*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End ~By Fanny chan~

The destruction, the chaos…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Wake up!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Such a familiar voice. Where had I heard it before?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TOMOYO! WAKE UP!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo jumped up from her deep slumber.

Everything rushed back to her as she surveyed her surroundings. Lush green fields spread out in front of her with pink, blue, magenta and many other colours dotting it all around.

It was hazy, like in a dream…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please Tomoyo, I want you to REALLY WAKE UP!"

Slowly, tired amethyst met worried azures.

It was dark… everything was dark. You could barely hear a distant wailing.

"Welcome to the Crisla, my homeland, or rather, what's left of it." Eriol told her in a sad bitter tone as he sat down beside her.

Wild fires burned the numerous houses, leaving only few unscathed. Tomoyo covered her mouth, agast. Never in her life had she seen such destruction. It was scary.

__

This had been going on ever since I was six years. I guess he finally destroyed everything in nine years… Crisla had thousand of acres of land and plentiful residants. It would have taken about a century to destroy everything yet he could do it in nine short years… I was the cause of all this and to think I did nothing to help…

"Eriol? What happened? " There was a hint of horror in her speech. "This land stretches farther than the eye could see yet it seems as if everything is completely destroyed! I can barely see the other end of this land. How could one have the heart to kill and destroy so much, so many?!"

"Someone who doesn't have a heart…" Eriol spat out through clenched teeth. **_Him_**…to think he is even related to me… his blood, not naturally of cause, is running through my veins. His blood tainting mine…

"Eriol? Why do you seem so lost? Can you hear me?"

"I'm okay." Azure eyes still remained fixedly on the burning landscape. "I was just… thinking."

"You have a lot of secrets… that's makes you so mysterious I guess. Perhaps next time you can tell me." Tomoyo looked crestfallen, frowning slightly. "When you find that I'm reliable enough."

"Perhaps," Eriol mummered, looking regretful. But he would have to keep all these a secret to retain their friendship. She doesn't know that. If Tomoyo knew everything, she wouldn't be here. She would be walking away, a distinctively disgusted look on her face.

"Okay okay, let's break this melodramatic drama which usually lead to yucky romance." A ruby-eyed figure suddenly appeared in front of them, posed in a thinking manner. Then her face lighted up, as if coming to an amazing solution.

"So I decided to crash this mushy lovers' party!!' She grinned happily. Two figures fell in behind her.

Bowing low, she greeted them with a hyperactive voice. "I'm Meiling Li, once your stranger, now your deadly enemy…"

*******************

Hahaha… amazing how I managed to introduce the enemy. Who are the other two figures? Well… we'll have to wait and see won't we?… hehehe

~Completed on: 15th September 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	8. Why?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: Okay… this is a short, angst filled chapter. I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!! *glares*

Tomoyo and chibi fanny: *trys to calm Fanny chan down*

Fanny chan: *takes a deep breath* Besides that… *starts to get angry again* My final term examination is coming up. *takes another deep breath* I guess I have to stop using the computer for awhile until after mid-October perhaps… ;_;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Why?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two figures that stood behind Meiling came into the barest hint of light. A pair of green eyes looked at them, a grin forming on her mouth.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I guess you're wondering why we've come here?" She giggled.

The last person nodded. "We were engaged to kill. It's our speciality. Syaoran Li at your service."

Eriol took a step back, eyes widening. Three words hit him hard. _Engaged to kill… **he** must have sent them…_

"We are here to get rid of a person by the name of Eriol Hiragizawa," Meiling added. "But I guess since there's a witness, we'd have to kill her too."

Tomoyo paid no heed to Meiling as she stared at them. _They were so strange. Who in the right mind would specialize in killing?_

Then, she felt something overcome her. It was an empty feeling, cold and dark. She watched her hands lift up with their own free will. A dull black light shot out from the very center of her palm almost immediately. It was so thin that it was barely visible to the naked eye. Time seemed to come to a slow as the beam travelled, hitting its targets…

Tomoyo sucked in her breath. _Will this single beam be the **death** of her foes? Why couldn't she control it._

She stared at the surprised faces with emotionless eyes. Then she saw Meiling fall… Sakura and Syaoran soon follow suit. _Were they **dead**?_

Eriol walked towards them, then, he turned towards her. "Good job Tomoyo. They're asleep." He stood up to walk away when a movement from the distressed girl caught his attention. Tomoyo sat on the floor, looking at her hands in a strange manner.

Eriol ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't control it Eriol. Why couldn't I?" Tomoyo asked, her speech wavering.

"You have not known the basics of controlling your powers. It's not easy, having powers. Some who doesn't have want them. Those who have them would rather eat garbage then keep them. Do you get my point? Since you have been choosen for these powers, you must accept them or else they could get out of hand. You must do it soon too. Or else your emotions could easily destroy a small village. Magic is dangerous when not controlled."

Tomoyo grabbed his collar and yanked him down.

"How can I help to control them Eriol?! Please tell me!" There was desperation. Twin thin strips of waterfalls flowed down her cheek. ""Help me please?"

Eriol smiled and nodded before placing a finger on her forehead. A gentle glow entered her. Tomoyo dropped into his arms, soothed. He lifted her up and headed West. He knew of a place to help her.

And with that, he went, ignorant of the screaming and heat that he past, with a frail 13-year-old girl in his arms and a location in his mind.

But as he walked, an uneasy feeling swept past his entire being. **_He_** had found me…

*******************

Very very very very very very short… I know. Sorry. Writer's block.

~Completed on: 7th September 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	9. Tears of a Dark Cloak

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: Eriol definitely is OOC in this chapter… hahaha…

Tomyo: R&R! Mou… Fanny, I think I'm a little too dense in this chapter…!

Fanny chan: uhh… you see…

Chibi Fanny: Anyway, on behalf of Fanny chan, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU… =^_^=

Fanny chan: *eyes the furious Tomoyo warily* This will be the ONLY chapter Tomoyo will act OOC… AND MY EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!!! *dances in delight* To top it off, here's the next chapter. The following chapter will be updated on Saturday here so stay tuned… hopefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Tears of a Dark Cloak

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So I ask you again, we are heading to a cave called 'Tears of a Dark Cloak'?" Eriol sighed and nodded.

"But why would they name a cave with a name that… that…"

"…Cheesy…?" Eriol finished, sighing once again. Tomoyo nodded. "It's strange."

"Yes, but we would have to pass this cave to get to our destination quicker."

There was silence as the pair ventured past a very wide and open plain. They had left the land of destruction far behind them.

An hour later, a large opening of a murky cave entrance appeared in the distance. It was hidden in a dark corner with occasional unnatural flashes of lightning.

"That must be it." Tomoyo concluded.

As they stood in front of the entrance, soft shuffling of feet quickened behind them. A huge net was then thrown over them, catching them off guard.

"Wha…?"

Three shadows dropped in front of them.

"Hello again," Meiling smirked. "To tell you honestly, we hate to leave unfinished jobs unfinished."

Sakura whispered into Meiling's ear. "Weren't you suppose to say," Sakura started to mimic Meiling's voice. "Didn't you know Unfinished jobs were meant to be finished?"

Meiling sighed and turned towards her. "My dear Sakura, it… MEANS THE SAME THING!!!"

Sakura blinked. "I see." Syaoran patted her head. Unfortunately, Meiling's sharp eyes caught that intimate gesture or so it was to her.

"Syaoran…" she said in a slow deadly tone, taking her eyes off her captives. "What had you just done?" Her ruby eyes had turned into narrow blood-red slits.

Syaoran sweatdropped before grabbing Sakura's hand and dashed away from the cave, Meiling hot on their heels.

"WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU KINOMOTO!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU HAD EVER LAID EYES ON MY BELOVED SYAORAN!!!"

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran dragged her away.

Meanwhile, Eriol had managed to cut an opening in the net with a pocket knife Syaoran had dropped while running away.

Finally able to escape, he turned and to help Tomoyo up.

"Thank you so much Eriol." Then she turned towards the direction in which her three assailants had dashed off to, a curious look on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had changed it. I found it too corny and densy. So I changed it to something with more reality. I still don't like it though, but I'm satisfied.

Do you think I should add Japanese words to my story? I was tempted to replace 'cute' with 'kawaii'… but couldn't resist adding Sakura's famous phrase- Hoe. Heehee.

P/S: The chapters are getting worse and worse ne? *sighs* I'll pick it up later. Kindly bear through this writer block stage. Thank you.

~Completed on: 30th September 2002~

~Ammended: 2nd November 2002~


	10. An innocent child… or is it?

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: I decided to try to get them back to their original charater and don't make them too OOC in this chapter… hopefully I'm able to do it… hehe

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

An innocent child… or is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was empty silence in the cave. Tomoyo shivered as she glanced around, hoping to catch some light to illuminate this darkness. She hates the dark. She feels alone, lonely.

Suddenly, a palm slipped through her fingers, gripping her hand tightly. "It's okay Tomoyo… everything will be fine. Once we come out at the other opening of this cave, it will be smooth sailing for us to our destination. But for now, we just have to be brave and challenge the difficulties along the way… okay?"

Tomoyo squeezed his hand gently in response. Eriol smiled.

As they ventured deeper into the cave, soft weepings could be faintly heard. Tomoyo was confused but having Eriol's hand in hers made her feel secure.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Tomoyo could only nod.

They easily traced the voice due to Eriol's keen sense of hearing. All of a sudden, the cry grew in pitch until it became shrill. Then it gradually died away. Tomoyo blinked as she walked forward only to bang her knee on something hard.

"There seems to be a door here," Eriol mummered. As if on cue, a bright beam of light illuminated a large, coffee-coloured door. (A/N: I know there is very little of author notes in the story but I have to make things clear, the beam came from the cave and not from Eriol nor Tomoyo k?)

Calmly but hesistantly, he pushed open the door and gently dragged the reluctantly Tomoyo in.

The door shut behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

In a large barren field, brownish and empty, four figures stood, three facing one. As Tomoyo walked closer, she found Eriol was one of them, Meiling, Syaoran and Sakura were the other three.

"I, Sakura, command the winds of the four worlds to encage the being before me." A transparent cage surrounded Eriol who stood his ground, defendless.

"Eriol! Fight them back! Defend!" Tomoyo cried to no avail.

"I, Syaoran, call upon the gentleness of the ocean breeze to sooth this being to sleep." Eriol started becoming drowsy until he finally tumbled into a deep sleep. The cage surrounding him vanished.

Meiling smirked as she ran towards Eriol and kicked him high in the air, his battered body flying limply. 

Tomoyo could only stare at what was going on wide-eyed, helpless to everything.

"We, Sakura and Syaoran, command the fire phonix to eliminate this being before us! Crimson BLAZE!"

A huge stream of fire headed towards Eriol, hitting its target full force.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tomoyo dropped to the ground and wept, screaming… weeping… screaming…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Tomoyo's greatest fear is seeing a friend die… while she… remains helpless…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol glared at the little boy which had him strapped to an upright bed-like object. Then, he glanced worriedly at the girl in the large glass cylinder, floating in a strange, breathable liquid.

"What are you doing to her?" The little boy smirked and shrugged in mock innocence. Suddenly, Tomoyo's cries and screams rattled the entire laboratory.

"TOMOYO! WAKE UP!" Eriol struggled against his bonds but it was no use. He watched helplessly as Tomoyo tossed and kicked in the liquid, crying endlessly.

__

Good… those were the tears I was hoping for. The little boy grinned happily as he magicked a clear cylinder into his palm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got this idea quite sometime ago when I was dead tired after watching CCS- clow card series and sakura card series. *I must be mad that day… hehe* As I closed my eyes and pondered on my fic, this idea sneaked its way into my head, forcing me to get off my comfy bed and jot it down *sniff* I was soooo tired.

*smiles* Anyway, I think this is one of mi favourite chapters in this fic. I don't know why. But if you don't feel the same way as I do, I don't mind… hehe… why am I babbling so much these few days? Got to get on with the next chapter… right? *smiles at readers* Review k? =^_^= I think I gradually getting over my writer's block… hope it comes off soon.

~Completed on: 21st October 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	11. Unique tears from two unique personaliti...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: Dear me… I'm starting having a craze to Harry P/Draco M fics… O.o Strange ne?

Tomoyo: *sighs*

Chibi fanny: I see… you have a strange personality Fanny chan…

Fanny chan: I know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End _~By Fanny chan~_

Unique tears from two unique personalities

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The liquid and container disappeared, dropping the agitated and twitching girl onto the hard wooden floor. Gradually calming down, Tomoyo opened her beautiful amethyst, eyes unfocused for a moment.

Then she slowly got up from the ground, warily examing her blurred surroundings.

Slowly, she watched as a familiar blue haired figure came into clearer focus and gasped in shock. _So it had all been a dream!!!_

All of a sudden, she felt herself slam into a wooden board of some sort, chains dorning her wrist and ankles.

"Tomoyo!" she heard her name cried out. Eriol was visibly struggling against his own bonds while the little child which had stood smugly beside him ambled towards her, cold, ruthless eyes not wavering, fixed upon her figure.

"You are Tomoyo I believe. Glad to have the honours. I'm Jren, the guardian of tears."

Tomoyo eyes widened and her mouth opened, poised for a question. Yet before she could say anything, Jern interrupted her.

"My, it seemed to me your tears are somewhat…different…" He picked up a small containing tiny magenta crystals. Tomoyo blinked curiously.

"Those beautiful jewels… are my tears?" Her voice in a bare whisper

Jern either had not heard her or simply ignored her as he continued on.

"Few of them come in such rare colours. Most are yellow or pure white. Futhurmore, these crystals are beautiful, down to the very minute details, curved in such an elegant way that makes it almost… perfect. Nothing can ever be perfect… nothing in the universe… yet these things makes me doubt this belief…"

Tomoyo remained silent, watching Jern studying her crystalized tears. It was strange that no longer was there any more indignant response from Eriol's direction. Finally she pried her eyes away from the younger boy only to gasp in horror.

Floating in an awkward looking glass was Eriol. The liquid was strange, coloured into a rich blue, sky blue. It was crystal clear…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Eriol's POV- flashback

__

The man loomed over me, a dark shadow glinting in his eye. I can't believe I was related to someone so terrible, so inhuman, so deadly evil…

I must have been five judging the size of my body.

My eyes shifted towards **him** and the door just a dash away. I heard the thoughts from my younger self in my own subconscious mind.

'So that's what they mean by so near, yet so far'

My younger self took a risky chance, sprinting towards the door. My palms closed upon the cool doorknob but it was too late. A stunning shock raged through my body.

And there my younger self laid, eyes blurred, darkness desperately trying to overcome. And the last I saw was him, smirking cruelly above me, mummering those six forbidden words, those six detestable words…

"You will be my successor, Eriol…"

__

I felt myself choking down a cylinder of red liquid. It held an awful coppery taste- blood, **his** blood.

My past repeated before my eyes, and I was helpless. I couldn't stop the tear threathening to flow. Slowly, reluctantly, a tear managed to escape my impassive azure eyes.

****

End of Eriol's POV

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sparkling object escaped from the corners of Eriol's tightly closed eyelids, shimmering into another glass cylinder in Jern's palm. An audible gasp was heard as the huge container surrounding Eriol disappeared. It was from Jern.

In his hand, now shimmering less radient, was Eriol's tear, a jewel filled with the colours of the rainbow.

"How?" Jern breathed softly. "How can this be?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The vision will be explained in later chapters. As you have noticed, instead of Tomoyo's illusion in her own cylinder, Eriol's one is a flashback. The visions vary depending on the person. If you need an explanation, e-mail me.

~Completed on: 30th September 2002~

~Ammended on: 2nd November 2002~


	12. Secrets are strangely revealed

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: So the plot thickens… *laughs evily*

Tomoyo: *smiles* Fanny decided now that it is no longer the amount of reviews that count rather, the sincerity of the reviews so now she much happier.

Chibi Fanny: Never knew what overcame you to think the number matters more… *sighs*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

The End ~By Fanny chan~

Secrets are strangely revealed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo felt the bonds around her wrists and ankles loosened considerably. Taking no chances, Tomoyo dashed towards Eriol, embracing him.

They watched Jern stare intently at the rainbow crystals before his eyes took on a new light, as if finally realizing something very important.

Slowly, the impassive blue pupils of Jern directed themselves to Eriol. "Yes. I heard many stories of you… Sahigon." Eriol's head reared up in shock, as if bitten, azure eyes cleared from any after-effect that had remained after his flashback.

"How did you know?" Eriol hissed through gritted teeth.

Jern eyes registered shock for the first time in his life, which was rather long despite his outward appearance. "You mean you are really what I presumed you are? A Sahigon? One of the most powerful wizards on the face of this universe?"

By this time, Tomoyo was making a good imitation of a flabbergasted goldfish.

"Most powerful wizard… universe?" her voice squeaked softly, and the last she could remember was Eriol glancing solemnly at her and muttering words under his breath. She could not remember anything after that.

Eriol leaned towards the unconscious Tomoyo and kissed her on her forehead.

"Sorry. This is for your own good."

"A memory charm?" A snide voice came from the other corner of the room. "A good idea Sahigon."

"Stop calling me **_that_**!" Eriol whispered angrily. "I'm not exactly considered as one," he added in his defense. "I not trained in magic nor am I good at it."

"Sahagons learn magic easily. They have it in their blood. Besides, Sahigons are something to be proud of. I had always wanted to be one. It is a pity that it is you of all people that your…"

"STOP IT!" Eriol growled. "Just… stop it. I'm not proud, in any way, of what I am. I hate magic, I detest it!"

Jern raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"My father and mother had tried their best to save me and hide me by keeping me in the Haunted Woods. I know very well that my homeland is currently a mass of ultimate destruction because **_he_** was finding me. **He** wanted to train me in the dark arts but I resisted… and my entire village took the consequences of my actions and of what I am. I feel guilty as well, not only because of this, but also guilty of keeping this secret from Tomoyo."

Suddenly, Eriol pupils diluted into slits as he glared into Jern's cold eyes. 

"And after what my parents, my fellow villagers had to go through, I'd hate for anyone finding out this secret. This secret had cost their lives… I don't want more lives lost." Eriol raised his arms to perform another memory charm. "And even though I still rather weak in magic, I do know the basics…" He started muttering only to be cut off.

"I'll keep this meeting to myself." Jern giggled. "You need not worry."

Eriol lowered his hands, eyeing him skeptically before speaking, each syllable enphasize with a hint of curiosity.

"How **_did_** you know?"

"Rainbow Tears can only belong to a Sahigon."

"You collect tears?"

"I'm Jern, guardian of tears."

Eriol furrowed his eyebrows. "A tear guardian. I heard of tear guardians before, from my parents. Beings to be wary of. Never know whether they are good or evil."

Jern laughed. "Don't worry. I'm good. Though with occasional relapses of course."

Eriol smiled. "I see." A dark shade settled in his dark azures. "But your life is at risk. **_He_** will stop at nothing."

Jern brushed the remark away.

"There is another thing you must know. That girl," Jern pointed towards Tomoyo, "is unusual. Her tears are amethysts, another rather uncommon colour. She must have something within her to trigger her tear colour. I have not deciphered what it is. I suggest keeping an eye over her."

Eriol nodded. "She's strange."

Jern studied Eriol and Tomoyo. They were somewhat alike. Yet different. Amethyst… strange very strange… Both gave off similar, unusual auras… yes. This was something to think about… very interesting…

"Hiragizawa?"

Eriol's head turned to Jern.

"You are allowed to leave."

"Thank you," came the simple reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eriol sighed inwardly. He had been trying his best to forget his past yet here Jern was, bringing reality crashing upon him. He sighed again as Tomoyo turned in her sleep on the cold stone floor.

**__**

Him… I have to embrace my detested subject- magic, to deal with that man. I can't possibly ask Tomoyo to do everything for me can I?

As he sat there in the darkness, drowning himself in utter despair, Eriol admitted something he had constantly denied…

He was _cursed_, and to his knowledge, there was _no cure_…

What was he to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For everyone's information, a Sahigon [pronunciation: sai-i-gon] is a very powerful wizard and their powers are passed through blood relations. But there is a posibility of passing it in other ways. Sahigons' more powerful attacks draw from negative energy which makes them evil in a way. Sahigons are especially depised in Veteris, which if you have forgotten, is the name of the world they are in.

P/S: Sahigon is the name that just popped up in my mind. It is not the translation of any other language.

P/S:P/S: I now hope you would say, "So THAT'S why Eriol focuses on fighting".

P/S:P/S:P/S: An just WHO is this **_him_**? You'll find out soon =^_^=

~Completed on: 2nd October 2002~


	13. Enter Mafis Enter Lacigam

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, CLAMP does.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Summary of this story:** ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: So the plot thickens… *laughs evily*

Tomoyo: *smiles* Fanny decided now that it is no longer the amount of reviews that count but rather, the sincerity of the reviews so now she much happier.

Chibi Fanny: Never knew what overcame you to think the number matters more… *sighs*

Fanny chan: *sighs* Besides everything, I found humor is not my type. I can never be good at humor. My bad humor only makes my fic extremely awful. I simply don't have the knack for it. Sorry but I can't write it anymore, and hopefully my story will turn out better. Sorry one-chan. I'll still add humor if it comes naturally though. o^_^o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The End** _~By Fanny chan~_

Enter Mafis Enter Lacigam

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo shook her head. She felt as if something was missing… something very important. Something to do with the cave they just left… yes… she vaguely remembered being in the cave with a small boy… and Eriol… something to do with amethyst… but why can't she remember? Had it been a mere dream?

She unconsciously rapped her head lightly with her knuckles.

"We're reach there in a day time, more or less…" Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo looked up. "I haven't ask, but where are we going?"

Eriol turned and smiled slightly, a far-away look evident in his azure pools. Perhaps he was reminiscing… something rather significant, very memorable…

"Lacigam, a world famous magic academy. It has the most highly trained and professional professors from all around the world. The one place where you can learn to control and master your magic capabilities."

Tomoyo slowly absorbed this new knowledge and realized Eriol's intentions in bringing her there. She was extremely touched.

"Thank you."

Eriol smiled and patted her head softly. "No problem. Your studies there will last for a minimum of three years if you are gifted. The average students study for five years. They will teach you more than controlling your magic."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, contemplating this. She was going to study in a magic academy…

"I will take care of your school fees. That is a small matter. But we would have to make a stop at my safe in the bank. If my memory doesn't fail me, there is one in Mafis, the land where Lacigam is situated."

The rest of the journey was made in relative silence.

***

The dark silhouette appeared in the distant horizon, wavering slightly as the sun played over it.

Tomoyo barely caught sight of a pure white turret before the glaring sun once again hindered her vision.

It was mid-afternoon, a full day since they had left Tears of a Dark Cloak. They had taken shelter in a small forest, using nature for fire, food and two soft beds of leaves. It was amazingly comfortable, surprising Tomoyo tremendously.

A peaceful town crawled into view, filled with millions of people, sights and sounds. There was a beautiful lake nearby, something almost impossible to find in cities in her own world, where pollution and dust contaminated both air and water.

Tomoyo was filled in awe as she trotted beside Eriol. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes thoroughly as she took her first step onto the lush green grasses outlining this busy town.

"It's beautiful…" Tomoyo breathed after finding her tongue… "Absolutely breathtaking…"

Eriol nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "I know."

Eriol led Tomoyo to a large green building, sparkling silver lining the large words that said 

'Tsefas Yrotisoped'.

Tomoyo stared at the unusual name, stumped.

"Does magic always have such unique names?"

Eriol laughed yet he did not answer her question.

Entering into the hall, Tomoyo followed as Eriol approached a winged human. He was dressed in silver and a tiny sparkling halo sat snugly atop his head. Fidgeting, she stared at her own dirty dress, marked with dirt and grime. Eriol seemed oblivious.

"I would like to open box 102 please." The angel nodded briefly. Gliding silently into a rather large room situated behind his desk, he emerged soon after, a small silvery green box suspended between his palms.

Eriol approached the box and tapped it three times on the lock before softly whispering something, a password, while sliding a finger into the small gap and twisted his finger slightly. His finger was acting as something similar to a key.

The lid sprung open and Eriol grabbed a small pouch.

Closing the lid shut, he nodded to the angel and spun on his heels, walking briskly out of the bank.

As they reached outside, Eriol seemed to answer a question Tomoyo had kept to herself all that time in the bank.

"That was a guardian. An angel but we call them a guardian. They have integrity and loyalty. They are also well armed with holy powers to ward off evil and thieves."

The first place they went to was a clothes shop which displayed a vast array of clothes.

The shop was rather empty, with only a large desk with boxes cramped behind it.

"Who goes there?" A mysterious voice appeared out of thin air.

"Eriol Hiragizawa and his friend, Tomoyo Daidouji."

There was an audible gasp before Tomoyo felt a rush of air beside her and a sound thump.

"Eriol! Oh my gosh! How long was it since I last saw you! You were just five then, squashed between your parents. How old are you now?"

Tomoyo watched, amused yet confused.

Eriol gently pried the middle-aged lady off himself before helping her up. "Hello Aunt Rivera. I'm fifteen now. I'm surprised you still recognized me."

Rivera eyed him critically. "Well, your appearance is relatively the same, but we simply have to get a new set of clothing. Those grubby clothes simply won't do." Then she seemed to have just noticed Tomoyo. "Is this your friend?" Rivera asked curiously.

Eriol nodded, grinning. Yet Tomoyo could not help but notice how strained his smile was after the mention of his parents.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo murmured distractedly. Her thoughts were completely focused on Eriol. The duo blinked dubiously at Rivera as she chattered happily (mostly muttering to herself), grabbing clothes off the rack and tossing them to the pair before pushing them into their individual dressing room to get changed.

A few minutes later, Tomoyo was dressed in a flowing emerald green v-necked blouse with a silky sky blue skirt.

Eriol on the other hand, was dressed in a magenta open-necked shirt and simple pants.

Rivera seemed pleased with her work. Turning to Eriol, she smiled merrily. "Where are your parents?"

"Dead." Eriol muttered, eyes downcast. Rivera gasped and looked at Tomoyo for the truth but the girl looked equally as utterly confused as she was. Rivera turned back to Eriol and studied his crestfallen expression. It was true.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I didn't know… my sister… my brother-in-law…" Eriol embraced Rivera's shaking shoulders. "It's okay. I got over it. It's hard; I know… bear with it please, for their sake and mine. They died because of me." His voice cracked a little but he continued on in his soothing tone. "But I'm sure they would not want you to grieve over their untimely death. Please be strong…"

Rivera looked at Eriol, eyes brimmed with tears. She gave a swift kiss to Eriol's forehead and stood up, knees wobbling slightly.

Eriol ignored Tomoyo's confused look.

As they exited, Tomoyo grabbed Eriol's arm tightly. "You're not telling me something. Heck, I think you not telling me a lot of your deep dark secrets in there."

Eriol remained silent, unable to meet her fiery amethysts. Instead, he headed to the academy.

Frustrated, Tomoyo matched his pace and both made their way in uncomfortable silence.

Her frustrations, however, were swept away from the recesses of her mind as she took in the majestic appearance of the academy. Gleaming white marble sparkled and glinted at her with mirth. The very atmosphere spread a warm, radiating glow throughout her entire being.

In awe, she followed Eriol into an office.

"Aunt Firasi?" His meek voice called out, echoing softly in the dark gloom.

"That voice sounds familiar… I must be hallucinating. Eriol had died with his parents." There was a strangled resigned sigh.

Eriol turned on the light and Tomoyo spotted a frail looking woman. She must not be older than Rivera is, yet she looked so pale.

Firasi looked up and she blinked owlishly behind her glasses. Her eyes widened considerably as she spotted Eriol.

"I thought it was you, but how? How did you escape **his** wrath?" Firasi sputtered incoherently.

Eriol eyes drooped. "I'll explain everything later Aunt Firasi." His eyes darted towards Tomoyo. "When we are alone."

Tomoyo eyes flashed, but her face remained impassive.

"We would like to enroll and study here Aunt Firasi. Will it cause any problems?" Firasi shook her head, seeming to have recovered from her shock. "I'll set you up for your lessons. You may start next week. I'll get all your books ready. Hers too. She's in your acquaintance I believe." Firasi nodded in Tomoyo's direction.

Eriol nodded before sitting down on the couch beside Tomoyo, reaching towards her for forgiveness, but she stood up abruptly and stalked towards Firasi's long desk, eyes set with a cold gleam and hard determination.

"Do you need any help with me getting enrolled Professor Firasi?" Tomoyo asked sweetly, the anger flashing in amethyst pools the only things giving her emotions away.

Firasi nodded, not knowing of the silent argument her nephew and his companion was having. She was too overcome with relief and joy to notice.

Eriol stared as Tomoyo started answering questions. His eyes lingering a little longer than needed before looking away, silently communicating his sorrow and remorse in which Tomoyo expertly ignored.

The week passed and they barely had contact with each other. Tomoyo explored around town and in the academy while he stayed in the academy to talk with his aunt Firasi who coincidentally is the headmistress of Lacigam. [A/N: I'm adding this incase you haven't notice, got to be sure]

Before dawn, the duo had already gathered in Firasi's office. Firasi looked more rested and refreshed then she had in years. Smiling gently, she headed towards Tomoyo, handing her a parchment.

"You will start studying at elementary level since you have never came into contact with your powers until recently." Tomoyo nodded, eyes brightening at the sight of her certificate of acceptance into Lacigam. "Your books and uniform are in your dormitory." Firasi added, placing a silver key atop the certificate.

"Eriol, you would be studying at the advance level. You have mastered the basics and I believed you would excel at intermediate." Her eyes sparkled at the thought. She handed a golden key to Eriol. "Have fun okay?"

Eriol nodded, his azures not focusing on his aunt nor the key but on Tomoyo. Tomoyo saw the pain and regret but ignored it.

As they both emerged from the office, Tomoyo turned towards Eriol. "I thought you trusted me. Now I know how wrong I was." She gave a bitter laugh. "I'll find out all your secrets Eriol Hiragizawa, if it is the last thing I do!"

She spun around, her back facing him. She waited for the scathing remark to tell her to mind her own business… but it never came.

"I'll miss you Tomoyo. I'll miss you…"

Surprised, she turned and spotted the last glimpse of the disappearing figure turning the corner, his shoes clinking softly down the marbled hallway.

Tomoyo walked down the familiar hallways she had explored the past week, wandered, thinking solely on the enigma by the name of Eriol Hiragizawa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I spent a long time on this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please?

[REMOVED]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Completed on: 31st October 2002~

~Amended on: 8th December 2002~


	14. Realization

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the the next best thing, borrow them =^_^=**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins… I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fanny chan: This is the start of the ExT relationship… well not exactly.

Chibi fanny: *teases* but Tomoyo will figure out her feelings… *evil grin*

Tomoyo: *blushes and averts eyes* Okay… let's just start the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The End _~Fanny chan~_**

Realization

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Four years had past and Tomoyo had long mastered the last of advance magic. She is able to control her magic very well now. Or perhaps the correct term is that she could even surpass all her schoolmates and even most of her professors.

Obviously, she was one of the more advanced, more intelligent pupil in her class and you could say, a teacher's pet. She was kind, sweet, caring and adorable which seems to be a magnet for friends and admirers.

She had made plenty of friends and she should be happy, shouldn't she? No, strange as it was, despite her demure and sweet personality, she was still unhappy thus her bad temper. Though, strange enough, none of her friends had ever seen this foreign emotion appear on her lovely face, all except her first true friend when she arrived in this reality, the universe, this world- Eriol Hiragizawa. And of course her headmistress.

She twirled her long velvet locks between her fingers, gnawing gently on her bottom lips as her favourite professor explained the concepts of calling out your inner powers. Surprisingly enough, some of her classmates still had not been able to perform magic at all. So they studied rather than do magic physically.

"Tomoyo," her name broke through her thoughts and she glanced at her professor.

"Would you mind to demostrate how powerful calling your inner powers could be?" She pointed at the far corner of the classroom and a dark, seemingly bottomless hole appeared, swirling and twisting.

She stood up from her desk and faced the wall, eyes closed, face drawned in perfect concentration.

She felt the tingling sensation in her palms and opened it, allowing the power to gather. She drew on all her happy thoughts, her positive emotions. Her friends' cheerful laughter echoed in her mind, her professor sweet tone gently explaining the important things about magic and last but not least, the gentle azures of Eriol.

The pure white power gradually developed into a giant size ball, and gasps of awe could be heard from her classmates. Then it shot straight towards the dark abyss on the wall, only to be swallowed up by the 'black hole'. The void closed up and disappeared, leaving not a trace of its previous existance.

"That was wonderful Tomoyo." Her professor applauded along with the rest of the class.

"Thank you," she blushed, smiling at Professor Firasi. Yes, the one and only headmistress of Lacigam, the first professor she had known on her first step into the school and the aunt of Eriol.

"See me in my office later."

Tomoyo nodded obediently before returning to her seat admist the excited chatter of her friends.

***

Firasi stared at the white walls of her office. It had not changed much these four years. She rubbed her temples as her nephew suddenly appeared in her train of thoughts. He had graduated recently, two years ago and left without a note of farewell to Tomoyo. She knew about the interaction they had shared before arriving in Mafis; she knew all his deepest darkest secrets; she knew he was a Sahigon, and she knew why as well.

To get straight to the point, she was his second mother.

A knock on the door broke through her reverie.

"Come in!" The door was pushed open with such force that it could literally blow the frail Firasi off her seat. Tomoyo bounced in, her hair flying softly behind her. Closing the door, she gracefully plopped down in front of Firasi, smiling a little too sweetly than Firasi would be comfortable with.

"What would you like to see me about… Fifi?" A devilish grin met with Tomoyo's soft features.

Firasi winced at the pet name. Till now, she was still a little overwhelmed with the difference of personalities with Tomyo-in-class and Tomoyo-with-Firasi.

"Tomoyo dear, how many times much I tell you not to call me **_Fifi?"_**

Giggling, Tomoyo managed to choke out. "Yes yes… anyway, what would you like to talk to me about Fira?"

_That's better, Firasi thought, relieved before her expression turned stern. "It's about your graduation."_

A look of horror flashed acrossed Tomoyo's face. "It's too fast… I can't…" Tomoyo started, stuttering slightly.

Firasi sighed. It had been a year ago since she brought this subject up. Tomoyo had been a straight As student and an excellent magician, yet she was defiant and stubborn.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo but we have teached you all we know, me especially."

Tomoyo shook with overwhelming emotions. "Please Firasi, please… let me stay a little longer?"

Firasi felt her defense crack under the pleading but she couldn't. Tomoyo would have to learn to live on her own. She can't possibly thnk of living here in the academy forever. She had to face the world, she had to leave this shield that had protected her since four years ago.

A tear slipped out of her eyelids as she continued, well aware of the soft sobbing sounds Tomoyo was emitting. "I'm sorry Tomoyo… but please, listen to me this once. Please, it is for your own good."

"That's what they always say." Tomoyo snapped but immediately realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Why are you so afraid to leave?" Tomoyo looked hesistantly at Firasi before relenting.

"Eriol. I am afraid of meeting him again. I regretted how I had broken up our friendship that day four years ago. He didn't even say goodbye when he graduated and left."

Firasi smiled sadly. Eriol had said something above broken friendships and how he hoped they would patched up when he had said his goodbyes.

Tomoyo's unshed tears had become big, glistening pearls sliding off her cheeks in slow, complete drops.

In an attempt for comfort, Firasi uttered the first thing that came to her mind that moment.

"How do you know that it is broken?"

"I just know it."

"When there's a will, there's a way." Firasi reasoned.

There was silence as Tomoyo contemplated on this matter, dabbing the tears that still managed to slip out of her closed eyelids.

"So, will I see you at the graduation ceremony? With a beaming smile and the cerfiticate in your palms?"

Tomoyo smiled, eyes opening, and nodded. "Thank you Fifi." She grinned despite the strange feeling of stretched chin where the tears had dried.

Firasi sighed and decided to let it slide this time.

***

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

There was startled silence throughout the entire hall as Tomoyo walked onto stage. No one had known of her graduating this particular year.

There was silence as Tomoyo shook hands with Firasi, accepting the cerfiticate, and was about to leave the stage when something held her back.

Firasi voice rang loudly above the silence. "Tomoyo Daidouji is a very exceptional student. She was supposed to have graduated last year but due to some hesistance, she had refused the offer. This year she conquered her fears to leave the safe haven of our academy. I would like to hear more of a response than silence."

A clap was followed quickly by two before a rousing and ethusiastic response from the crowd nearly swept Tomoyo off her feet. She bowed and thanked them incoherently, muttering under her breath. Giving them a breathtaking smile, she went off stage as the rest of the graduation continued, touched by Firasi's sincerity and love.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar flash of blue. But as she looked up for a better look, it was gone.  She shrugged and headed towards her friends, oblivious to the cold blue eyes digging deep into her skin, the same blue eyes she had fallen in love with unknowingly all those years back.

***

Tomoyo sat in front of Firasi. Firasi looked at her. The graduation ceremony was over and she would be leaving the next day. It was time for her last few words of goodbye.

"I have a secret I don't believe I have mentioned in our most recent talk." Tomoyo blushed immediately.

Firasi looked at her, eyes filled with knowledge and understanding. "You love him. That's why you are so afraid."

Tomoyo blinked, cheeks still tainted red, before nodding slowly, used to Firasi's uncanny personality of reading one's thoughts. "I was young then, only thirteen. But now I'm seventeen. I wonder how can I have a relationship closer than friendship if my friendship with him had started off with such a rocky start and ended with too ominous an end."

Firasi remained silent.

_When there's a will, there's a way… Firasi's words still rang clear in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Firasi again._

"Before I leave, can I ask you something of utmost importance?"

Firasi smiled and nodded. "Of course my dear. I'll try my best."

"Is this feeling dependable?" Tomoyo looked down, flushed red, suddenly finding her hand rather interesting.

Sighing, Firasi reached over and tilted her head to let amethyst meet her own emeralds. "I'm sorry my dear. That is a question you have to ask yourself, or rather here." She smiled, taping the space where Tomoyo's heart beat.

Tomoyo looked confused. 

"Close your eyes."

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes. A minute ticked by. You could distinctively hear crickets chirping if you listened carefully.

Finally, amethysts revealed themselves back into the world.

"Thank you Fira, thank you so much." Tomoyo stood up and headed towards the door to get ready for the graduation party. "I understand."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here's another chapter I worked pretty hard on. Hope you had enjoyed. =^_^=

Sorry but no thankies today. I'm so dreadfully tired. There will be more in the next chapter- for both chapters. Sorry again and thanks for reviewing!

~Completed on: 1st November 2002~

~Ammended on: 25th December 2002~ [CHRISTMAS]


	15. Our world

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the the next best thing, borrow them =^_^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins... I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fanny chan: Ello' everyone... I have become obsessed with a playstation game... well not the game itself but its songs. Here is one song which I think suits this chapter wonderfully =^o^= Chibi fanny: The song, Out world, is taken from the game: Rhapsody, a musical adventure. It does not belong to Fanny. Tomoyo: Too bad Fanny chan: *glares before turning back to readers smiling* This chapter is the start of the long awaited ExT relationship o^_^o Tomoyo: *blushes* Fanny chan: AND I so so so very sorry for the long wait... please forgive me. Thanks...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~Fanny chan~ Our world ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she waved at her friends.  
  
"I'll be in the balcony for a breather," she told them, gliding gracefully towards the tiny balcony which overlooked the town of Mafis.  
  
As she lean heavily on the railings, a tiny tear slipped out of her eyelids. Tomorrow she would be travelling away from Mafis, away from Lacigam, away from her new family she had made here. She thought back of her own mother back in her own world. Oh how she missed her. She wondered how long had past in her world. Had it been four years or four minutes?  
  
Sighing she glanced down over the edge.  
  
What were her chances of meeting Eriol? Perhaps one in a million... perhaps. So long had past since she had first arrived in this universe- a good four years. Now she was a seventeen-year-old, compared with her innocent, pure thirteen-year-old self four years ago, she felt so mature, knowledgeable... How could she have change so much?  
  
Soft music started in the background.  
  
"May I have this dance?" A deep husky voice asked politely, courteously.  
  
Startled out of her reverie, Tomoyo spunned around, and amethyst meeting azures.  
  
She gasped.  
  
:: I can no longer hold it back  
  
My heart is filled with love The feeling of love for you ::  
  
"Eriol!" She started, eyes wide with astonishment.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He repeated adamantly.  
  
Tomoyo blinked before sliding a mask to hide her rampaging emotions.  
  
"Yes... yes you may," she answered, taking the arm offered to her, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
:: I can feel your precious heart  
  
Holding your hand in mine, I feel the special love, we have ::  
  
They were the most graceful couple there that night. Eriol held her delicately by her slender waist, Tomoyo grasping his shoulders in a gentle grip.  
  
"Is this real?" Tomoyo wondered as she inched closer to lean on his chest, arm slipping behind his neck.  
  
:: Is it just a fantasy? It's not a fantasy Are we dancing in a dream? It's not a dream I never ever want to wake up from the sweet sweet dream ::  
  
"It is as real as you can ever get." Eriol whispered under his breath. "And I would like to say, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Let's not think about that now Eriol... Let's not think of everything..." Tomoyo mummered, snuggling deeper into his chest.  
  
:: It's our world Our love is everywhere  
  
To the sky, our hearts will soar above  
  
Our hearts will soar above  
  
It's our world Our love is everywhere  
  
Our love is everywhere We can fly, together on the wings of love ::  
  
Tomoyo breathed in the sweet scent of his cologue, smiling blissfully. Firasi told her to listen to her heart... so she will, so she did.  
  
"I don't want to be alone anymore..." Tomoyo breathed.  
  
:: It's a wonderful feeling being in love with you Please never go I'll always stay I never want to stop dancing with you ::  
  
"You won't be Tomoyo, not anymore..."  
  
:: This is our world, and I never ever want  
  
to let you go ::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? I finally had a song chapter in my fic. I love this song! *squeals* please review okay? I'm sorry it's short... it can't be help... so sorry.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my playstation game *sweatdrop* and AA-chan. I happened to read her compliments on the very day I played finished this game... and I felt so touched. Arigatou one-chan o^_^o  
  
And also would like to thank those who had reviewed the past few chapters: KyteAura, blue eyes, SilverCherryWolf, Tomoyo chan, Nissa~chan, Julie and cTk =^_^= THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS TOO!!!  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
[REMOVED]  
  
~Completed on: 27th November 2002~ 


	16. Secrets told, the inevitable truth

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the next best thing, borrow them =^_^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins. I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fanny chan: Okie. I guess my writing for this fic is getting from bad to worse. It's just that I have my schoolwork piling atop me and my passion for writing this particular fic had died down. So I hope I will manage to post this fic's epilogue by early-mid feb. And I would like to extend my sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic. You rock! Tomoyo: Fanny's birthday is coming soon. So she will post another chapter on her birthday which is. Chibi Fanny: 31st JANUARY!!!!!! *squeals* Tomoyo: *sighs* You didn't have to cut me off did you? *shakes head* Fanny chan: *grins* Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me =^_^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~Fanny chan~ Secrets told, the inevitable truth ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo wearily blinked open her eyes, yawning. She had a marvelous surprise, a beautiful dance and her lover in a night. What more could she asked for?  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." A kiss was gently dropped onto her forehead. She glanced around and the first thing that registered in her mind was that this was not her room. The second thing is that Eriol had just kissed her, though perhaps not on the lips as she hoped and the third thing is that she is in her nightgown and she knew she definitely did not changed it by herself.  
  
Just at that moment, before any drastic actions were taken which may involve waking up the whole academy, Firasi came in.  
  
She smiled at Eriol and Tomoyo in turn before setting down the tray she was carrying.  
  
As she off-handedly noticed Tomoyo's dazed, confused state, she remarked.  
  
"You fell asleep on Eriol's shoulder last night so he brought you to my room. I changed you. After all, I wouldn't want to ruin that nice dress of yours nor do I want you to be waking up with a stiff neck. Besides that, you will leave this place and go on your own adventure today. I have given you the option of Eriol to accompany you, or rather you accompany him."  
  
Firasi narrowed her eyes in a mock glare.  
  
"You had better appreciate what I'm doing for you darling. I had to sleep on that ruddy old couch while you have the bed and do you know the troubles I went through to tell Eriol of your graduation? I think not." Firasi huffed indignantly.  
  
Tomoyo exchanged a glance with Eriol before returning her attention to Firasi. "I definitely appreciate it Fira. Thank you so much." And with that, Tomoyo embraced the smiling professor before giving a chaste kiss on Eriol's lips.  
  
Eriol smile warmly at her. "It had been so long Tomoyo since I had seen you and I think you have grown up nicely." Suddenly his expression turned solemn.  
  
"Remember the secret I had been keeping from you, the one which had forced you to avoid me, for our friendship to end?" Tomoyo nodded slowly, still reluctant to think about those awful week four years ago.  
  
"I'll tell them to you now, and you will then decide if you will stay with such a dangerous creature as myself."  
  
"Years ago, when I was only three, my mother told me of a uncle I had. His name was Figuo, uncle Figuo. He was a handsome young man, cheerful and kind, warm and friendly. But it had seemed that on his twenty-fifth birthday, when I was only at the age of one, something went wrong. Nobody knows what happened. One minute he was grinning merrily, drinking his favorite bottle of red wine and the next, he was snarling, glaring. His eyes began to glow dark red, the sign of pure evil, as if something terrible had possessed his body.  
  
My great-grandmother, one the oldest living member of your family, was present that very day. She was grasping her heart, pointing desperately at the spot where my once-good-now-crazed-uncle stood. She kept muttering "Sahigon Sahigon Sahigon" endlessly until she collapsed, twitching involuntarily, rapidly. She died of a massive heart attack that very day.  
  
As everyone gathered around my fallen great-grandmother, no one noticed that Uncle Figuo had slipped out of the front door, now a threat to us all."  
  
Tomoyo mouth stood slacked. Her eyes big and iris diluted.  
  
"A sahigon is a powerful wizard who draws on the negative energy for his or her more powerful spells." Firasi added resignedly.  
  
"For the next four years after that incident, nothing major had affected our lives much. Well, not yet anyway. A month after my fifth birthday, a traumatic experience changed my life, as well as the world's.  
  
It was late at night and I had gone to my room to get ready for bed as usual. I had closed my door when something, or rather, someone grabbed me from behind. I shivered as I stared into those livid red eyes. His next words were the one that chilled me to the bone. He told me he was my uncle Figuo. I had never in my life seen uncle Figuo face to face and at that moment, thoughts of terror ran through my mind, rooting me to the spot, the stories my mother told me. The world had become distinctively hazy.  
  
He fished into the large cloak surrounding him and that was when I snapped out of my reverie. I made a grab for the door but he was too quick. He seemed to have shouted a spell and the next thing I knew, fiery heat was coursing through my entire body, licking my flesh.  
  
And as I lay there, writhing with pain and agony, he came up to me and I could nearly imagine the cruel smirk dancing on his lips. He told my anguished mind that I will be his successor. The fire suddenly melted away and a rough hand gripped my chin and he forced his blood down my throat via a small cylinder.  
  
My mother had came in at that moment and he glanced at her, than at me for the last time before fleeing through my open window.  
  
And no matter how desperately I had tried to force his blood out, it was no longer of use. It had already seeped through my veins into my blood, tainting it." Eriol chuckled darkly.  
  
"That's the beauty of the blood of a sahigon. Once you are picked and the blood is drunk, you have became a descendant of the sahigon that picked you and I was my uncle's."  
  
"My family did not desert me, instead they started to care for me even more if that was possible. They brought me to Mafis the following month and I had studied the basics of magic then. The following year, the news of our uncle reached our ears- he was looking for his successor and is doing everything he can to get what he wants- destroying my homeland.  
  
For one month, I had rapid training in the arts of swordfight, which was much easier to master than magic. This training was to help me live the haunted forest.  
  
As my parents and I stood at the silver gates of the forest, my mother told me about you and everything about you. She is a seer, and had read my future. She told me what questions to ask. She had told me they were to die when they returned to Crisla [A/N: His homeland] and your mission as well."  
  
Tomoyo gaze at him, weary from all the information she had to absorb. "Why hadn't you tell me then?"  
  
"She told me I am only to tell to you after I discover my true feelings for you. I had no idea what she had meant but now I do."  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo a small smile. "Your mission is to protect me from the clutches of my uncle, but. but you won't succeed."  
  
Tomoyo blinked, aura flaring around her with determination. "I will succeed."  
  
Eriol grinned weakly and shrugged in response. Firasi had left the room leaving the couple alone.  
  
"So now I have told you my story, will you give me your answer?"  
  
"I'll do it." Tomoyo answer, lips set in resolution.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Completed on: 26th December 2002~ ~Amended by: 29th January 2003~ 


	17. Captured

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the next best thing, borrow them =^_^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins. I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fanny chan: I know I skipped through a lot of parts and I thank you all for the 100 reviews. I absolutely love you guys. Chibi fanny: The climax is coming soon and I have a good feeling fanny will placed it in the next chapter before the epilogue. So perhaps only two more updates to completion. Tomoyo chan: Beware if it does not become a happy ending. If it is not, there's a possibility of Fanny to continue a sequel, or it will just end where it is. Fanny chan: Yup, so continue reviewing and I love everyone who has read this story!!!! And this chapter is once again short. I was in a rush for time after all. with school and all. And my birthday is coming. I posted this fic a good one and a half hour away from midnight according to my country's time. So Happy birthday to me =^_^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~Fanny chan~ Captured ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Long strides alongside swift steps, Tomoyo glanced up at Eriol. Astonished she was by the torture his mind had been put through since that day. It was almost absolutely devastating. Tomoyo rapidly blinked back the tears threatening to fall and gulp in a deep breath.  
  
"When will he strike?" Tomoyo asked, longing to break the silence stretched across them.  
  
"Soon, very soon. I have a vague feeling it would be within this week."  
  
Soft crunching of small leaves followed soon after that, the silence which once again reigned between them.  
  
Sympathy and love coursed through her body as she swallowed the distance between them, clutching affectionately onto his arm.  
  
"You will be fine love, trust me. I'll protect you no matter what the cause. I will."  
  
But Eriol seemed to have forgotten her, his mind now in a trance, his lips moving to unsaid words. Tomoyo edged closer, desperate to here what was coming out of her lover's mouth.  
  
"He. kill. come. minions. die. Tomoyo. suffer." These words associate with the dark. Anxious to relieve him of his mutterings, she kissed him soundly on the lips, ignoring the involuntary movements from the flesh against her own. Her tongue deftly swept across his trembling lips and slowly, under her tender ministration, Eriol slowly calmed down, eyes closing to return the kiss.  
  
A sudden shadow, however, flashed across his half-lidded pupils, and his azures snapped wide open. Something is happening, something very deadly.  
  
As if on cue, a ball of magnificent energy cracked around them, trapping them behind deadly electricity.  
  
A shadow slipped from behind the trees and sunlight reflected from the white silky mane.  
  
Tomoyo fell limp in his arms, but her eyes were half open, struggling, as if determined to be awake.  
  
"Uncle." Eriol breathed, pupils diluted. A sharp flick of electricity painfully grazed his arm, forcing him to release Tomoyo as she sank to the invisible ground.  
  
"You can't fight Eriol. Give up now or the girl dies." Figuo's voice carried a deep threatening tenor, and a finger was raised, poised to strike.  
  
"Those pathetic fools couldn't kill you even if you were placed on a platter and given to them for lunch. So obviously I had to deal with them." He chuckled darkly and Eriol, with a sickening feeling in the pit of his gut, knew he was referring to the trio who had sought to assassinate them- Sakura, Syaoran and Meiling.  
  
An eye-piercing scream echoed through the ball as Tomoyo was suspended in the middle, held there by two tremendous bolts of electricity.  
  
"RELEASE HER NOW!" Eriol cried, trying desperately to overcome the magnitude of his uncle's power, but all came to naught. His uncle was too strong.  
  
"Join with me then. I'll give you powers beyond your reason of imagination." Tears stung bright azures as he turned towards Tomoyo, who was shrieking and writhing with all her might.  
  
A resigned sigh, a given hope and the final answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And then his mind was blank, and everything fell into the depths of his soul, a place where everything, was nothing.  
  
~Completed on: 18th January 2003~ ~Amended on: 30th January 2003~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know, this is unbearably short and totally awful. So I am sorry, very, but to those who want to see the ending, I hope to update the last two chapters soon. I have done them but have yet to edit =^_^= 


	18. The battle begins, but the war soon ende...

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the next best thing, borrow them =^_^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins. I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fanny chan: Okie. I think that. I guess I nolonger need to think about this fic unless, by a pure miracle, someone would inspire me to write a sequel. Other than that, I doubt there would be no chance that I would continue on to the sequel. And that is sad coz'. well see why in the next chapter. Chibi Fanny: *sighs* Tomoyo: *reads next chapter and wails*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~Fanny chan~ The battle begins, but the war soon ended ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Skin still tingly from fresh jolts of electricity, Tomoyo wearily peered through closed eyelids. Cool, crimson-blue eyes glared at her, piercing her mind, her body, her very soul.  
  
She gasped, her eyes suddenly wide with fear. Those eyes- they say that eyes are the window to ones soul- then how could it be true then? How could a kind-hearted person be turned evil within a few moments? She sidled away from the approaching figure, shivering slightly as routes of escape disappear when her back pressed against the freezing dungeon wall.  
  
She opened her mouth, but her throat was dry, too dry. Swallowing again and licking her chipped lips, she tried again.  
  
"Wh. Who are you?"  
  
"Why my dearest, how could you forget me in such a matter of short time?" Those red-blue eyes turned cat-like amber, completing the evil aura he radiated.  
  
That voice. the voice which once used to carry such warmth, such concern was now a cold tone, reflecting no comfort, only emptiness. How? How?  
  
Clasping her palm tightly over her ear, she shook her head, muttering 'no' over and over again, each time more disbelieving than the first.  
  
"But it is true, Tomoyo dear. Why concern your pretty little head over such a trivial matter?" A sly smirk etched across his lips as he trapped Tomoyo within his arms.  
  
A weak struggle came from Tomoyo, done half-heartedly.  
  
The smirk merely grew as he tilted her head, her luscious lips now facing his own, her eyes moist with tears, tightly shut, thin trickles seeping from her eyelashes, her hand now laying limply by her sides.  
  
"No struggle?" He asked, a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
With painful slowness, he brushed his lips onto the weeping girl, backing away when he felt her returning the kiss.  
  
Something in him snapped, as if someone gave him a good knock. He faltered, irises returning to those kind azures. Tomoyo opened her tear-stained eyes and for a moment, caught a glimpse at the vulnerability in them.  
  
Nevertheless, as soon as it came, it disappeared without a trace.  
  
"That will do fine, Eriol. Her existence in this world is meaningless. Who does she think she is, interfering with my plans?"  
  
It was then that Tomoyo caught a perfect glimpse of Uncle Figuo. He was sinfully handsome, with long silvery hair tied into a rather loose ponytail, a clearly defined face and beautiful high cheekbones. One could easily mistaken him for a pretty female. However, the one thing which gave away his perfect beauty was the glowing red-green eyes. If under different circumstances, she could clearly have fallen for him hard, but that would be a mere fantasy, an optic illusion.  
  
He gave her a charming grin, as if assuming her to be smitten and willing.  
  
"Eriol, send her back." He gave nonchalant gesture with his long slender fingers and gaze away in which Eriol obeyed, just like a loyal puppet would have.  
  
And so the final battle began, the one deciding factor which concludes the war.  
  
Hopeful amethyst met cold crimson-blue. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. And with that, it finally started, the inevitable ending approaches.  
  
Her mind now focused, her energy concentrated, she fired spells, one after another until she could no longer tell if it had been a fireball, a water blast, an electric bolt or a rock-steel boulder. Eriol swiftly evaded them all, having a sufficient amount of time to counter them lazily.  
  
And worst, his attacks mostly hit their target. A scorching surge of heat graced her arm just as she dodged a speeding water blast.  
  
She felt herself weakened dreadfully quick and the final blow came soon enough, she watched dazedly as the bolt zoomed towards her like an old- fashioned movie, moving so slowly that one would think time had taken a break and went for lunch.  
  
As it hit her dead flat on her abdomen, she staggered back, the last of her energy gathering on her palm. It was similar to the first attack she had ever done, the beautiful white orb, so pretty yet so deadly.  
  
It rocketed off her palm and, overcome with pain and fatigue, she sank to the floor. As the dust cleared, she stared in silent shock as a figure stood up, dusting himself before heading towards her.  
  
"That's enough Tomoyo." A dark abyss accumulated on his palm, crackling with surges of dark force.  
  
Too tired to run, she closed her eyes as his attack swallowed her, eating her up as she fall.  
  
  
  
Falling.  
  
  
  
Fell.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Was this really the end?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Completed on: 19th January 2003~ ~Amended on: 1st February 2003~ 


	19. As the rain falls down, the world comes ...

Disclaimer: I have never and will never own CCS *sniff* So I do the next best thing, borrow them =^_^= ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary of this story: ExT A shift of time, mumbo of jumbo. Meeting him and adventure begins. I'm trying out a fic which is mixed with humor and angst. I want to write better so kindly give me your support. ARIGATOU!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fanny chan: ARRRHHH!!! I had lost my original ending so I had done this ending in an hour, no more no less. Of course I edited it, but I don't think it is as good as my original! *pulls hair* Chibi fanny: *sighs* Tomoyo: *smiles sweetly and shrugs* Fanny chan: However, I have decided that my next fic would be in Eriol's perspective. So there, though I still need to be inspired to a plot. =^-^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End ~Fanny chan~ As the rain falls down, the world comes a-tumbling ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blurred visions zoomed like tiny spots. Something felt totally wrong, yet familiar. Gazing sideways, her arms reached out, hitting the bedside table with a sound knock, sending arrays of photo frames tumbling to the ground. Gazing through thin slitted pupils, she found photos of her friends and relative standing in each picture, gazing cheerily at her. And realization hit its mark.  
  
Jerking up, she swung her legs around, eyeing the room in disbelief. It was her room, her own world. There is no magic, no monsters and certainly no Eriol. She felt herself sink to the floor, eyes swimming with confusion and tears. Why had she come back?  
  
Yet the answer was clear as crystal- Eriol. Her mother and the ghostly image of Oime came dashing in, hugging and squeezing her so tightly.  
  
Tomoyo stared blankly, her body as stiff as stone to the unfamiliar yet warm embrace. Where was the intoxicating perfume from Aunt Firasi? Where is the oh so beautifully strong arms that suppose to surround her?  
  
Shaking off her mother, she crashed out of her room, the door banging on its hinges. Somewhere, a piano clanked loudly, ominous looking black clouds gathering above.  
  
It can't be. I couldn't have failed, could I...?  
  
Tomoyo ran across the street, her once bright world now painted with shades of black and gray. Absently-mindedly, she collided into someone, a boy, with beautiful shimmering midnight eyes. The raindrops fell and shattered around them; his red umbrella lying to the side, forgotten.  
  
Tomoyo gazed, transfixed, into those so familiar eyes. All of a sudden, a lock of slick black hair fell over his eye and she snapped out of her daydream, backing away slightly in dismay.  
  
No. he's not Eriol.  
  
Screaming in despair, she brushed past the young bemused man dashing away into the wave of dark waters and even darker shadows.  
  
Not knowing how or why, she arrived in front of an old abandoned mansion.  
  
She glanced at the manor's entranceway and soon enough, a fairly visibly figure floated there, seeming so fragile as to sway with the wind.  
  
"Great-Grandmother." tears like leaky drops dribbled down her cheeks. "Why? Why had you cause me so much pain?"  
  
Oime floated closer, her frail fingers ghosting down Tomoyo tear-stained cheeks. "Read this my dear. Perhaps then would you understand better."  
  
She presented the intricately bound book, the pages turning by itself, illuminated with a silver of light, protection from the harsh beatings of water.  
  
"Today I found out something unbelievable, something that can only be found in fairy tales and fiction books. I found out I'm the recarnation of Iiloke Hiragizawa, one of the greatest sorceress in her time. She came to me in my dream last night, and told me that I had the power to view the future. Amazingly, I accepted this fact rather well. Immediately, she listed instructions for me to follow, and by sunrise, I had already mastered most of the basics of this power I have thanks to her. Occasionally, I would have brief flashes of velvet purple hair and similar gemstone eyes. I wonder who she could be. I guess I should concentrate more on mastering my power."  
  
"That girl I saw, was you Tomoyo. And Iiloke. she was Eriol's now-deceased mother. We knew what was going to happen, everything that was going to happen. We knew Tomoyo, but could do nothing to avoid it. This is your fate. You are destined to live in this world, and Eriol, in his own. Never to be together. "  
  
Tomoyo's tears gradually ceased despite the rain pouring down stronger than ever. Her expression became awkwardly resolute and determined.  
  
" But fate can be wrong and so could destiny. We were meant to be together, Eriol and I. No matter what, even if fate and destiny opposes, I will prove them wrong Great-grandmother, truly I will." With that, she walked down the path with faltered steps and a dull has-been aura trailing after her.  
  
Oime shook her head slightly. "No Tomoyo, you are wrong. The end has arrived for you and you can never change that. It is the end Tomoyo. I'm so sorry."  
  
A streak of lightning flashed as two lives weave together before breaking off completely. Never and ever to be rejoined, truly to be the end. or is it?  
  
OWARI THE END  
  
~Completed on: 29th January 2003~ ~Amended on: 8th Febuary 2003~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So as I have said before, I left an ending so that it would be open to a sequel, but I have no idea if I'll ever have the time and inspiration to do it. I sincerely hope so. and I hope the ending was all right.  
  
This with this, I conclude the end of this seemingly never-ending fic. Thank you to everyone for you kind words and support =^-^= 


End file.
